Against the Storm
Against the Storm (often abbreviated to AtS) is a story written by CaptainLandr0ver and one of the main stories of the Feral Saga. Its release began in the early Winter of 2017 and ended in the late Summer of 2018. It was the third story in the Feral Saga to be released and is also the third chronologically. It is the prequel to The Feral Plains, taking place five decades before it. The story follows the origins of the Toa Powai, as Toa Maroona leads them against a mysterious organization who threatens the island, and the struggles they encounter. Synopsis The time has finally come for Powai Nui to receive it's own Toa team. As a foreign force known as the Wraith Syndicate threatens the island, Maroona takes upon herself the task of training the Toa. With the fate of the island in their hands, she can finally establish a sturdy Toa-based defense for the island. However, as tensions do all but fade and hope grows bleaker, she begins to realize that her ambitions may be too much, not only for her naïve and uncoordinated team but for herself as well... Volumes and Chapters # Volume I (Released December 8, 2017) #* "Overture", "Arrows and Artifacts", "Hunted", & "Security" # Volume II (Released February 3, 2018) #* "Hostility", "Hospitality", "Retrieval", "Augury", "Adventus", & "First Steps" # Volume III (Released March 14, 2018) #* "Riposte", "Messenger", "Reformation", "An Old Friend", "Promise", & "You Should Know" # Volume IV (Released April 17, 2018) #* "Liberty", "The Foundry", "The Wraith Syndicate", "Chords and Riffs", & "Earshot" # Volume V (Released May 24, 2018) #* "Echo", "Control Part I", "Folie à Deux Part I", "Control Part II", & "Folie à Deux Part II" # Volume VI (Released August 12, 2018) #* "Hysteria", "Necropsy", "Resolution", "Devolution", "Dissolution", "Obelus" Characters * Toa Powai ** Maroona ** Wreshi ** Lewok ** Navahko ** Corduk ** Tesudin ** Salvina ** Detras * Powai Nuian Matoran ** Leoger ** Arvos ** Omakah ** Kakkan - Mentioned ** Haumaru - Mentioned ** Ulex - Mentioned * Wraith Syndicate ** "Sunder" ** "Alchemist" ** Phi ** Ruthos ** Tetradon ** Pretadix/Hysterix * Other ** Jayniss ** Antharahk - Mentioned ** Qedua ** Drakah - Mentioned ** Teridax - Mentioned ** Ringa - Mentioned ** Rhaine - Mentioned Trivia Note: Trivial information about the story's origins and cut content, along with a complete gallery of the story's images, can be found in its Bonus page. * The story's theme song is "Map of the Problematique" by the English rock band Muse. * The story features 86 pictures in total. * Originally, Cap was going to proceed with two sequels to TFP after it was completed, and would then write a prequel story. However, after finishing the story, he felt that writing a prequel story would be better to explain the mysteries of TFP, many of which were left unnecessarily open. Within the span of a month and a half, the plot for AtS was written and finalized entirely, and writing, moccing, and photography began. * Against the Storm was originally just a placeholder title for the story, before it grew on Cap and inspired the themes and conflicts of the story. * The story was coincidentally completed a year and a day after TFP was finished. * The total byte count of the story's volumes is 422,000 bytes, meaning that if the story was contained in one page it would be the 15th or 16th on the wiki. Category:Stories